In a variety of applications, there is a need for generating timing pulses in an efficient manner. Such applications may include, for example, CCD timing interface chips, lens drivers, stepper motors, and display drivers. Such applications generally call for a very low cost and lower power solution, but need to run with fine clock cycle resolution on the timing pulse generation. Micro-controllers generally do not have the fine clock cycle or instruction width needed to generate a sufficient number of output pulses on a pixel by pixel basis.